Little Sister
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: This is the tale of Jennifer West and her brother Wally. AU. Review please. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is an AU story I wrote in May, I was a little afraid of posting it but I've written the whole thing and I guess I'm just posing this for the hell of it.**

**I don't own YJ**

The Wests lived in a nice suburban home in the outskirts of Keystone City. Their lives were all busy, but they were still considered a close family. Mr. and Mrs. West had their hands full with not one, but two teenagers. Wally and Jenny were only a year apart, but they looked so much like each other they might be considered twins. When they were young they were almost inseparable, ultimately as they grew older they drifted apart, but the deep bond they once shared was still there…somewhere. They were still close, but not like they once were, it wasn't the same as it used to be.

Jenny always admired her older brother Wally. When they were kids she followed him like a lost puppy. They were the best of friends, always sharing secrets, talking together and of course they were partners in crime. They were almost always together. Well that was until Wally was 10-almost 11 years old. He had some sort of accident and had to go to the hospital, and to this day she still didn't know what for, but after his accident she started seeing less and less of her dear older brother. From that time on things were different, there was a separation. Wally just seemed…different… Jenny could feel the secrets she was not being told, but she didn't bother Wally. After all he was spending all his time with Uncle Barry. That wasn't all she noticed about her brother, he seemed to turn into a bottomless pit when it came to food, he was almost faster than normal and the attention span of a goldfish. He could never sit still either.

This worried Jennifer Kathryn West a little bit. She missed spending time with her older brother. He used to be her best friend, but now he was just never there, too busy with whatever he was doing. In time she moved on and hung out with her friends from school and joined other activities so she could keep herself occupied to forget the slight void her brother's absence had left. So she decided to take Karate at the local REC center and club tennis. She also joined some clubs when she made it to junior high to further fill in the hole. Now she was as busy or even busier than her elder sibling.

Jenny was blissfully unaware of her older brother's alter ego. She has no clue that her slightly annoying older brother and her slight celebrity crush/ role model were one in the same. She had little to not reason to suspect such a thing.

She was the only one in the immediate West/Allen family that didn't know. They all felt guilty about the fact, especially Wally. But it was his decision not to tell her, his parents agreed it was for the best. After Jenny's reaction when she went to go visit Wally in the hospital, they knew they made the right choice. The junior speedster already felt guilty about causing his parents to worry every time he donned the spandex, he knew his little sister would worry herself to an early death every time he put on the mask.

It was a huge burden of a secret to keep from his sister, but no matter how hard it was he did it to protect her. Out of love he would keep her in the dark. She was his baby sister after all.

**So what did you think, lemme know in a review, I have to whole story written but I wont post more until I've gotten 10 reviews, so if you like it please leave a review, I'll take anything**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of your support guys, I've decided I'm gonna finish the rest of this story, thanks to the 7 reviewers. But I'm warning you, I'm very busy so even tough I have the whole story written it might take me some time to type it all up and with my schedule I might post once a week or so. Also for those who have read my other stories Finding Family and Neverland will be updated soon.**

**I don't own yj**

It was about a week and a half before spring break. Two teens grumbled and moaned as they slowly made their way out of bed. Jenny wasn't surprised when she saw Wally still sleeping or it least trying to sleep as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It still surprised her that no matter how much earlier she woke up before her brother he always beat her to the breakfast table. For her it seemed impossible to shower and get dressed in the time it took her to straighten her hair and put on a little make-up. But Wally apparently had his mysterious ways and Jenny didn't really question them.

The siblings soon found themselves racing to the bus stop, Wally was currently 16 and Jenny was barely 15. Even though the elder of the duo towered over his sister that was really the only difference between them. They both had the same wild scarlet hair and freckles, their emerald eyes sparkled simultaneously and identical smiles crossed their faces. Unlike Wally who preferred to only mildly tame his wild red hair with a tiny bit of gel every so often, Jenny religiously straightened her hair to try to put it in more proportion to her petite frame.

The two enjoyed walking (or sometimes 'running') to the bus stop together. It was the only time they really got to spend with each other. They usually talked about school and other things like that; besides the fact that they were siblings they really didn't have much in common with each other anymore. Wally was the science geek extraordinaire and Jenny was more into the Arts.

"Hey Jen what are you doing after school?" the older ginger inquired.

The younger girl gave him an almost apologetic look, "Sorry Walls I have tennis practice and play auditions until 7 and then karate, maybe next time?"

The speedster smiled and gave his little sis a pat on the back, "That's ok Jenny, we can hang out sometime later, I'll take you to go get some ice cream and we can catch up." He proposed, trying to recall the last time they spent time together.

Jenny's eyes lit up at the mention of a free frozen treat, "Sound's great!"

Before they were able to continue the rest of their conversation the bus pulled up. Jenny was dragged into a seat next to her two best friends, Sarah and Cameron, while Wally sat next to one of his friends from the science club. Even though he wasn't the social butterfly his sister was he still had friends.

While Jenny was chatting to her friends about trying out for the play (even though she was only a freshmen), Wally was trying to finish up the last bit of homework he didn't get to earlier. The speedster was trying his hardest to restrain himself from writing his essay too fast. After all he had a secret identity to uphold.

Jenny waved at Wally as she headed off to her locker and he did the same, returning the gesture with a smile. As the only West daughter was dragged through the hall she frowned a little. It upset her slightly that it seemed that her brother didn't have a lot of really good friends at school. Of course she knew he had one or two really good friends that lived out of the town, she'd even met this guy named Roy once, but her brother seemed almost like a loner to her.

After she returned from deep thought she barely had time to grab her books before heading off to history; the one subject both she and Wally strongly detested. Her locker was neat and organized; her prized mini Kid Flash poster hung on the metal door.

"C'mon Jenny!" Cami whined

"You're taking _FOREVER_!" Sarah agreed.

Jenny smirked and rolled her eyes at her friends' antics before letting them drag her off to first hour.

Wally was the first person out of the school when the bell rang, he had gotten word from his uncle during lunch that Batman had a mission so he was to report to the cave right after school. He quickly made a pit stop at home to change into his KF uniform and to deposit his schoolwork.

On his way to the Central City zeta tube (the keystone one was down) he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The speedster sighed when he saw it was a message from Jenny.

_Where r u?_

He felt really guilty; there was this sad weight that pulled on his heartstrings. He really wanted to spend time with his sister, but he did have an obligation to the team. He loved his baby sister, but he felt like he didn't even know her sometimes. He just felt like he was letting Jen down. It wasn't like he didn't act like an older brother; Wally smiled at the memory of staking out her first 'date' with help of his buddies.

_/Flashback/_

_Wally had somehow recruited Roy and Rob to help him when he found about his sister's date. His two amigos reluctantly (cough*Roy*cough) agreed to help the overprotective speedster, even if it was only to shut him up._

_Wally and Robin sat in the rafters of a movie theater while Roy in disguise sat a few rows up from the young couple being the one chosen to be on the 'inside'._

"_Tell me why we're doing this again?" Robin complained, making note that this was probably the first time he'd ever seen Wally pay attention for more than thirty seconds._

"_We're making sure my sister is ok." The red head replied never peeling his eyes off the young couple._

"_Dude, your sister is a third degree black belt, trust me, she's gonna be fine." _

_Wally gave his best friend a dirty look, "I know that, but I still want to make sure, I don't like that guy."_

_Robin rolled his eyes, "You're always gonna hate the guy that's dating your baby sister, its genetic."_

"_Yeah so, I still despise him…"_

_Then their earpieces went off, "Will you two stop bickering, I think he's making a move on her." Roy whispered angrily. Wally glared at the guy who was trying to wrap his arm around Jenny, If only he had heat vision…_

_This continued for about half of the movie when Batman and Flash (mostly Batsy) forced them to leave the theater due to the fact they were invading the privacy of the young 'couple'._

_After the dark knight left, dragging Roy and Robin off to who know's where, Flash and KF agreed that it was in the city's best interest for them to patrol that theater. If Rudy had known he would've probably joined them, but he approved of the measures afterwards. Jenny was the baby of the West/Allen family unit and they weren't ready for her to grow up yet._

_/End Flashback/_

Jenny was used to her brother disappearing without an explanation. She didn't even worry when she saw that he was clearly gone after school. It was just a common thing; she got over it quickly and moved on after texting him once. She headed off to tennis and then the auditions. This time she didn't even wonder what her brother was doing now.

**Thanks for reading the story, I will try my best to finish chapter 3 tonight after hockey and post that too, please review, this story runs on your comments so please take five seconds of your time and tell me what you think and how I might improve this story. REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. This isn't the best chapter but just bare with me the story will get better I promise.**

**I don't own it**

After foiling some arms dealer with the team and successfully pissing a certain archer off Wally sprinted back to Keystone to see if he could do a late night patrol with his uncle. Barry was quickly located and they first patrolled Central before heading to its sister city.

Wally excitedly told his mentor about the mission from earlier that day as they patrolled the city. They had stopped a mugging, a few car thefts and a shoplifter before heading over to Keystone when they heard word of some major crime taking place.

After auditions, Jenny took a bus to mid-town Keystone. When she got off at her stop she headed to her favorite little café that was next to the Keystone City Bank. She was dog gone tired, it was a good thing that tomorrow was Friday because she was about to expire. The auditions didn't go as well as she though they would, so today she treated herself with a nice smoothie and a piece of banana cream pie. It was around 7'oclock at night and her parents weren't expecting her home 'til 9 so she sat their and enjoyed the calm atmosphere of the café. Everything was peaceful until the building shook and a loud explosion was heard from the building next-door. The shrill sound of the bank's alarm pierced the air a few seconds later.

Soon three masked figures ran into the café holding bags of money and guns. It was clear they weren't going to think twice about ending her or any of the other's lives. The orange haired 15 year old sank into the booth as she prayed the crooks wouldn't see her as she attempted to call 911.

Unfortunately before she even had the chance to pull out her cell phone she was forced at gunpoint into the corner with the other hostages. Jenny considered taking out one of the armed men, but she couldn't find the courage as the natural fear overtook her instincts. The only thing she could do now was cower in the corner and pray that the cops were on the way.

The police were the first to arrive on the scene, but the Flashes were soon to follow a minute or two later. The heroes were quickly briefed on the situation and started to formulate their plan of action.

"Kid can you grab the guns while I act as the distraction." Barry ordered as he took charge.

Wally fought the urge to smile while his uncle made fun of the crooks. The thieves weren't the most professional criminals in the area and had forgotten about the Flash's sideki-partner. It was extremely easy for Wally to grab the weapons.

There were only three men holding the room hostage when Wally obtained his first glimpse at the hostages. The speedster almost stopped dead in his tracks when he realized his baby sister was among the group. He skidded to a stop and was met by his Uncle's red blur. The two speedsters looked at each other with a glance that spoke volumes.

"One more step closer and I'll blow her brains out." The perp threatened and pressed the barrel of a pistol onto Jenny's skull. The uncertain criminal grunted as he grabbed the girl's fiery hair. Jenny whimpered, but did not cry. Her green eyes pleaded for her life. Wally's jaw clenched and both speedsters' expressions darkened.

_No one ever messed with their family, ever._ Wally was so angry he started to vibrate in place and Barry was barely able to stop himself from doing the same he was so upset.

Usually the Flash would try to be the negotiation in these kind of situations, but he could not bring himself to talk he was so mad. It was time for action, not words.

Milliseconds later Barry went after the two other thieves while Wally charged after the man holding his sister. He knocked the man with so much force the perp crashed into the wall. It took all the control he had not to beat him into a bloody pulp.

Flash and Kid Flash carried the hostages out of the café after the crooks were tied up seeing stars. To avoid suspicion Jenny was one of the last ones out of the building. Wally tried to act normally as he led his sister out on to the street, his eyes met hers and they were full of concern and something else that Jenny couldn't quite interpret. Wally had to remind himself to return back to his cheerful demeanor as the unsuspecting girl turned to him.

Jenny looked up at the yellow clad hero that had just saved her life and couldn't help but blush. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she came face to face with her hero/celebrity crush and she exclaimed, "H-hey, Th-thanks for saving my life."

Wally forced a smile and put on a happy go lucky attitude, "No problem, are you ok?" he tried not to make his voice sound familiar to her.

Jen blushed again, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you." Her face then lit up slightly and she pulled a tiny slip of paper she had in her pocket. "Can I have you're autograph, you're like my favorite hero."

Wally saw through her guise and knew she was shaken up, but he took the slip of paper and took a pen he always had and signed the flash logo and 'best wishes' on the paper before handing it back to her. She thanked him repeatedly as the crowd of reporters approached. Wally gave Jenny a quick smile and escaped, he really wasn't in the mood to be on TV right now. He looked back on the scene to see his aunt shooing away the journalists as she tried to consult her niece before he met up with his Uncle in an alley so he could call his parents before the Flashes (Jay was on his way) confronted these crooks.

If the situation was different and Wally wasn't so worried he would of thought that his little sister having a crush on his alter ego was hilarious. He had to restrain himself from talking too fast when he told his concerned parents what had just occurred. Mr. and Mrs. West immediately rushed over to the scene to their daughter who was with Iris currently. Wally and Barry took this as their chance to zip over to the police station where Jay was waiting to confront the perps. Hell hath no fury like livid speedsters.

"JENNY!" both of the West parental units yelled as they ran towards their daughter that sat on a gurney talking it her aunt. The redhead soon was crushed by the hug they gave her.

"Where's Wally?" she asked after reassuring them she was indeed ok for the umpteenth time and finally noticed the absence of her older brother. She saw a look that was shared between her parents and aunt, but didn't know what to make of it.

"Umm well…" her mother started.

"He's at uh…" her father continued.

"The crime lab, helping Barry!" Iris said thinking quickly.

"Yes! At the crime lab with Barry." Mary repeated.

"In Central City" Rudy added.

Jenny knew something was up, but she was so overwhelmed she didn't even bother wondering what it could possibly be.

The Flashes finished with their discussion with the criminals and zoomed back to their houses. Wally slowed down just enough on their way back to the house to make eye contact with his mother and father as they passed them, giving them a look that spoke volumes before speeding up and heading back to the house to shower.

When Jenny arrived home Wally enveloped her in the biggest bear hug in the history of bear hugs.

"Thank god you're ok" he said with great gratitude that he was able to save her.

"It was all thanks to Kid Flash." She exclaimed. Their mother gave Wally a look that made him know that he would have to spill all the details later. A slight glimmer of amusement flashed through his green eyes at the mention of his alter ego and the way she started babbling. Wally could see pride gleam in his parent's eyes as Jenny talked about Kid Flash's heroics, his father even chuckled and elbowed him in the side when she started talking about how cute he was. Wally even managed to hold in his laughter when she admitted to the fact that she had a mini shrine in her closet. Of course he made a note to go check it out later. He gave his sister one more hug before retiring to his room. Saving the day could take a lot out of a person. As he walked up the stairs he took another glance at his family who was watching TV together in the living room. It hurt a little bit to know he almost lost a part of that family today. He made a promise that he would never let anything like that ever happen again.

**Ok I know this chapter stinks on ice it had to be done in order for the story to progress, please review, all it takes is 5 seconds and it would make my day and convince me to take time out of my bust schedule to type up the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! AND I WILL POST MORE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update and that I haven't updated any of my other stories, I am extremely busy and I apologize for making you wait but I just don't always have time to write. Thanks to the reviewers who keep this story alive.**

**I don't own it.**

Things were normal in for the next two weeks in the West household (well as normal as they could be). The two siblings's got back into their busy lives and were glad that spring break was finally here. Wally and Jenny were looking forward to the break from their busy schedules and the chance to spend some time together. Of course Wally still had his hero duties, but he made more time to spend with his family. He almost had a laughing fit when his sister suggested that they go to the Flash Museum on the first day of spring break. He now thought it was absolutely hilarious that Jenny had a crush on his alter ego.

Wally unfortunately had to miss out on visiting the museum dedicated to him and his mentor because he received a last minute mission call from bats. But he encouraged his family to go on with out him.

After the mission Wally hung around the mountain with the team. He was having a grand time annoying a certain blond. Well that was until he got to the point that she was almost homicidal when Wally decided it was best to escape and see what was going on in Central.

He met up with his uncle and they patrolled the town for a while. The city was currently bustling with crime so they were both busy. Captain Boomerang was on another bank robbing spree, the Trickster was trying to rid the world of the Flash again…and Mirror Master was stealing windows all over town.

It was a long and tiring day of rounding up villains for mentor and protégé. Late in the evening Flash and Kid Flash trudged home to get some well-deserved rest. Wally was so tired he almost forgot to change out of his costume before he walked into his house. His feet felt like lead as he walked up the stairs to his room, the speedster didn't even bother to eat dinner; instead he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

The next day Wally and Jenny had planned to spend some time together while their parents attended a gardening convention out of town. Jenny suggested that they go get some ice cream and her brother happily obliged; he was not one to turn down food, especially ice cream.

The two redheads sat across from each other in the Keystone Creamery. Wally was 'slowly' devouring his massive 3-scoop cone while his little sister licked on her single scoop of strawberry. She chuckled at her brother who looked like he was about to become one with the ice cream he was eating it so quickly, she was shocked that he hadn't gotten a brain freeze yet.

"How do you eat all that ice cream?" she wondered out loud. Wally shrugged and continued eating. "_Boys"_ Jenny muttered under her breath.

Wally smirked and being the mature teenager he was he stuck out his tongue at her playfully.

"Oh you're so mature." She teased.

"Thanks sis." He grinned, wiping the sprinkles off his face. "So what else do you want to do, we've got all day."

Jenny thought for a moment, tapping her manicured fingers on the table. "Hmmm. I don't know, there's not much to do. Maybe we can go to the park, it's a pretty day today to go outside. We could play catch or something like that."

Wally nodded in agreement and finished off his frozen treat.

"Well that is after you finish cleaning this place out. At your rate they'll be out in no time." She teased

Wally put on a playful scowl, "Ha ha, very funny Jen, I only had three scoops." He defended as he threw their trash away.

"Sure, if you say so Wally." She giggled as she gathered her things.

"C'mon Jen, let's go." Wally waited, as inpatient as ever.

She gave her brother a weak glare that melted into a grin, "Okay, Okay! I'm coming." She whined as he pulled her out the door.

As Wally and Jenny walked down the sidewalk, Jenny asked her brother, "Wally why do we have to walk?"

Wally smirked in his own matter-of-factly way, "It's not that far. We're young, able bodied beings. It doesn't hurt to walk."

"You know we wouldn't have to walk if you could drive."

"Well I don't need to drive." He truthfully told his sister

"Oh c'mon Wally, you're 16! There is no reason for you not to have your license." She argued.

"Well I do have my permit." He stated with slight indignance.

"I swear, I'm gonna be driving before you." Jenny shook her head.

"Why would you need to drive though, it's such a gorgeous day outside." Wally asked.

"I guess you're right." She grumbled ever so slightly and Wally beamed with triumphance.

"See look, we're already here. It's not so bad." He pointed out as they entered the park.

"I guess…" Jen sighed seeing no point in arguing with her brother.

After playing catch with a football for a while, the two siblings sat on an empty park bench enjoying a conversation together. They were discussing their weekend plans, recent gossip they overheard, and just about life in general. Wally smiled as his sister started babbling on how excited she was for the spring formal. He tried to look like he was paying attention to what she was saying while he did his best to focus on staying still. He frowned when she started talking about her date, Wally himself wasn't particularly fond of the guy that asked his sister out, he made a note to get Robin to do a full background check on the teen.

Jenny saw that look in Wally's eyes when she started to talk about Jimmy Waters. She knew her brother was probably planning her date's untimely demise and gave him an annoyed glare. Then she got a sudden idea and mischief flashed in her eyes.

"So Wally…" she taunted with a wide smirk.

"Yeah?" he replied, quickly snapping back to reality.

"Do _you_ have a _date_ to the formal yet?' she mused.

"No." he said plainly. He had a list of girls he was going to ask, but they were all taken. He had the ever so slight idea of asking Artemis, but then he remembered he didn't have a death wish and he didn't like the archer in the first place. She was Artemis, the very though of asking her seemed a little repulsive.

Wally's train of thought was then interrupted by his uncle's voice coming from the radio in his ear. It was Wally's day off so if Flash was calling him it was an emergency. The junior speedster really didn't want to ditch his sister, but from what he heard from his comm. he knew Barry needed help. He felt really guilty for leaving, especially on their day together, but duty called…

"Stay here Jen, I'll be right back." He said, hoping he could help Uncle B. really quickly and get back to having fun with his sister.

"Where are you going?" she wondered.

"Um…I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon." He lied and ran off at normal speed to the little boy's room to change.

"_Boys…"_ Jenny shook her head and began to text her friends suspecting nothing. She didn't even notice anything when Kid Flash sped past her.

Wally was going as fast as he could without breaking the sound barrier towards downtown Keystone. He soon found his uncle fighting against about 15 of Captain Cold's goons. Wally spotted said villain in charge walking out of Keystone Labs with some sort of device. He tried to run towards him and take it, but the goon's fighting Flash spotted him and started shooting. Wally ran into step with his uncle so he could be completely briefed on the situation.

They managed to take out most of the goons, but as KF was knocking the rest out, Cold shot Flash with some sort of freeze ray and both villain and protégé knew the scarlet speedster was momentarily down for the count. Wally took this as his chance to go after the villain who was speeding down the road in an armored van. The tires screeched as they went down the block. When he turned the corner Wally could see that his uncle was defrosting himself, but there was no way Barry could catch up in time.

Wally kicked his speed up a notch as he pursued the van. It was getting harder and harder to dodge the ice beams the remaining goons were shooting at him from the truck, but he kept up.

Jenny looked at her watch again as she sat on the park bench, the girl was beginning to get impatient. Wally had been gone for more than ten minutes and she was starting to suspect that he didn't go to the bathroom. She let out a slightly disappointed sigh and went back to texting her friends. There was an explosion and screeching of tires in the distance and the ginger looked up from her conversation to figure out what the commotion was.

Captain Cold sat in the back of the getaway van while his henchmen drove like there was no tomorrow. He knew that the Flashes were going to catch up with him sooner or later, but he slowed both of them down so he would have just enough time to gain some leverage. As they turned the corner he got a 'brilliant' idea when he saw the young teen sitting on a park bench. He ordered the van to skid to a stop.

When she heard loud screams coming from behind her Jen swung her head around to see an armored van full of villains barreling toward her. Thinking fast she dropped her phone and her bag and ran as fast as she could away from the slowing truck. Before she knew it she was hoisted off the ground and a gun was thrust upon her forehead. She let out a shrill shriek as they pulled her into a chokehold. She saw a blur of yellow skid to a stop in front of her and she saw a speeding red figure behind him. The look on the sidekick's face was one of absolute horror and something else that she couldn't recognize. The last thing she heard was someone shout her name before she blacked out.

Wally gasped in horror as Captain Cold snatched his little sister and put his gun to her head. She was in the back of the moving van caught in the grasp of Cold. He picked up his pace no longer caring about the consequences, the van was fast, but he was faster.

"Back off or the girl dies!" the villain hollered and shot a warning shot and the scarlet speedster was knocked off his feet. It was just KF now. Anger flowed through the speedster as he upped his speed again. He felt the burn in his legs and the ache in his stomach, but even though he was loosing energy he kept pushing on. Impulsively he lunged towards the man holding his sister. There was a tremendous bang and bright flash of light before he lost consciousness after hitting the cold steel floor.

**OK I know this chapter sucks, but I wanted to post something. Please review, it's your feedback that motivates to me to take time out of my busy day to write, if you want the next chapter to be up sooner than later it would be nice it you leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, long time no see. I've been incredibly busy, but I was home sick today so I figured I could put up another chapter, thanks to all of the reviewers I love you all.**

**I don't own it, unfortunately CN does even if they don't deserve to.**

Jenny awoke to the monotonous sound of tires grinding against asphalt. Her face was pressed against the cold metal floor, her head was throbbing and body felt like it was frozen. Her teeth chattered and she shivered, her thin sweatshirt was doing nothing for her. The teen peeled open her eyes and sat herself up against one of the steel sides so she could get a better look at the situation. Her breath puffed up in clouds as she tried to focus her eyes.

As soon as she could see she examined her surroundings. The walls were all made of metal and the only exit was the sealed door. There was also a small observation window, but it was frosted over so she could not see through it. Jenny gasped when she saw a red and yellow heap lying in the opposite corner. Without thinking she rushed over to the lump to investigate. Her emerald eyes grew wide with absolute shock when she soon realized that the lump was Kid Flash; her hero.

He was breathing, but barely. Blood oozed out of a gash on his forehead and he donned a black eye along with a few other cuts and bruises. Overall he looked worse for wear, but he was breathing and that's all that mattered. Jenny tried to push herself up but her left wrist buckled under the weight and a wave of pain throbbed through her body. Wincing she held up her smarting arm and tried to move it to judge its condition. She hoped it was a sprain; she already had enough to deal with at the moment.

If it weren't for the fact that she was still in shock she'd probably be hyperventilating due to the occurrence that she is only inches away from KF, her Idol, crush, favorite all time hero…you name it. But it wasn't the time to fan girl out, no, this was serious.

She sat against the wall for some time, trying to come up with a plan while watching the steady rise and fall of the unconscious speedster's chest. She couldn't think of anything and found herself paying more attention to the speedster than her plan. There was just something about him that seemed so…_familiar_…but she couldn't put her finger on it. Taking a closer look at him she noticed things she'd never noticed before, like the many freckles splattered on his face and the fact that his fiery red hair was almost the same shade of her own.

The young teen was tempted to peel off his mask while he was knocked out and solve the mystery of his identity, but was stopped as he let out a groan. Even his voice sounded familiar. Bewildered, Jen slowly backed into the other corner to give the hero some space. She grimaced as she accidently put weight on her injured wrist but refrained from crying out in pain.

She studied the stirring hero with her piercing green gaze. Kid Flash's (matching) emerald briefly fluttered open as he muttered something incoherent before slipping back into his previous unconscious state.

If Jenny didn't know better she could've sworn KF kind of looked like her brother. "_Oh shit! Wally!" _she thought as she remembered her older brother, she really hoped he got away safely. She then looked back at the slumbering hero; she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. With nothing else to do the young teen began to ponder her brother's recent disappearance and his similarity to the speedster in front of her. Then the almost insane thought that they might be one in the same crossed her mind and then the puzzle pieces fell into place and it all clicked.

"_Oh. My. God." _She sputtered. "_No fucking way…." _She whispered in complete denial, but the truth was inevitable. So many questions flooded her mind with the shock. The youngest West wasn't ready to accept this yet…it was just too much to handle. She just couldn't believe that she had a _crush_ on her older brother's alter ego, _hell_, she still couldn't believer her older brother _had_ an alter ego. But above all the shock she was angrier than anything else. She just felt betrayed that she didn't know about this. Wally used to tell her everything, and now it was secret after secret, lie after lie. Well it least she knew the truth now, or it least most of it, she had this feeling that she had barely touched the tip of the iceberg. One thing was certain though; Wally was going to have a lot to answer for when he woke up, Jenny was going to make sure of that. Her furious glare was trained on the sleeping speedster as the many questions and socking realizations assaulted her brain.

Wally groaned and pulled himself up off the floor, his head was throbbing and it was hard to remember what had happened. When he looked up the first thing he saw was his wide eyed little sister. First he mistook this as a look of shock, but he soon realized she was absolutely furious. It took him a moment to remember he was still in costume. He moaned as he pulled himself up against the other wall, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to say. His sister was quite intimidating with the look or rather glare she was giving him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice confirming her suspicions with beyond a doubt.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

Wally tried to remain in character, hoping she didn't know who he really was.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh I think you know damn well what my name is." She hissed.

The speedster's eyes filled with shock, he was in deep shit now. Barry was going to kill him, the league was going to kill him, _Batman _was going to kill him. He blew it. And now to top it off he was pretty sure his sister was about to murder him on the spot. Thinking quickly he looked around to see if there was any chance of escape, unfortunately there was not.

He was in such deep thought he never saw his sister's hand coming as she bitch slapped him across the face.

"Ok I deserved that." He admitted, dropping the act knowing it was useless.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't knock you into next week!" Jenny growled.

"Uh…"Wally couldn't think of a reason, so he took it like a man and let his sister finish ranting, he really did deserve it.

"I can't believe you! You kept this from me for all those years? Do they know?" she yelled. Wally assumed that 'they' meant their parents, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Shhhh Jen, don't let them hear you." He shushed her before her mouth got both of them in trouble. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, it was for your protection."

She calmed down a little bit, but she was still pissed, "but how?"

"The accident…" he filled her in to the point that Uncle B. was the Flash, she was already overwhelmed enough.

After he finished telling her a cliffnote version of how he became a hero the siblings both sat in silence for more than an hour, both letting it all sink in.

"What are we going to do now?" Jenny asked, breaking the silence, it was just too quiet for her. Wally regained his sloppy grin and chucked.

"It's not like this is my first rodeo. It's not even a death trap, I'll figure this out." He said confidently.

"Well…I'm waiting…"

"Jen, these thing's take time…"

"But you're the fastest kid alive." She did have a point. Wally had already tried to contact the league but the radio was blocked and he had on cell service, but he wasn't going to admit that he had nothing yet. Then he had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Jen do you have your phone?"

"No, I lost it in the park."

"What about your IPod?" She rummaged around in her pocket and revealed her iPod touch she carried around with her sometimes. The speedster took it and got to work.

"Don't worry I'll buy you a new one." He reassured when he saw the look of panic on her face as he started taking it apart.

Soon he had modified his PDA so he could get his GPS map to work. They were somewhere near Rhode Island and after he calculated the relative speed they were going at he realized that he and Jen have been missing for over 12 hours.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked.

"Near Rhode island." He said before he pulled himself onto his feet so he could try to loosen the steel door by ramming it at super speed. After awhile his efforts were proven useless.

"Can't you just vibrate through the door, I've seen Flash do it on the news." Jenny asked.

Her older brother got this annoyed look on his face and explained, "No, only the Flash can do that. I always get a bloody nose."

She nodded before returning to deep thought. Wally realized she was right. If he were to vibrate the both of them through the door there was no doubt that he would get a bloody nose or worse. It was risky, but it was the only choice they had and they only had one shot.

Without a second thought he pulled his goggles on and scooped his sister off the floor.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Getting us outta here." He said and started to vibrate. Before they both knew it he'd hit the ground running.

Briefly the speedster skidded to a stop to gain his bearings and to make sure Jenny was all right. After confirming this he tucked her head into his chest and kicked it into high gear as he ran towards the nearest base; Happy Harbor. Just as he suspected blood began to seep out of his nostrils.

**Well I know this chapter sucks, I'm going to try to make the next chapter better. PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY AND I REALLY NEED MY DAY MADE AFTER LEARNING THAT THE YJ COMIC WAS CANCELED SO PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with a hockey tournament and spending time with my family, so since it's late and I cant sleep (I blame the pie) I'm typing up this chapter, if I miss any mistakes I blame it on my lack of sleep.**

**I own nothing**

Wally slowed down as he neared the cave, blood was still coming out of his nose, but it was slowing. Jenny looked slightly green, but other than that she was perfectly fine.

"Do you always run that fast?" she asked, the speedster smirked.

"Only when I have a passenger I have to slow down a bit."

She gave Wally one of her looks and he rolled his eyes as he continued to the mountain. The speedster really hoped that no one was there he already had enough on his plate to deal with.

"So where are we going exactly?" Jenny wondered. Wally really didn't know how to respond to that question without having Bat' s after him.

"Somewhere."

"Oh how descriptive." She teased.

When they arrived to the Zeta tubes Wally used his emergency override to get Jenny in. He really hoped that the cave would be empty. Much to his relief the cave seemed empty as they both entered. Conner and M'gann were probably asleep and the rest were probably back in their respective cities, it was late at night. As soon as he got there he grabbed the first communicator he could find and contacted Flash.

"Wally! Where are you? Do you have your sister? Are you ok?" Barry talked so fast Wally wondered how the radio was able to keep up.

"Yes, I just escaped and made it to the cave with her."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second."

"No, Keep going after Cold, you and I both know he could turn half the continent into a popsicle with the stuff he stole and the league is short right now, I'm fine and Jen is too."

It took a little bit more convincing for Wally to get his uncle to reluctantly agree, but he did eventually and set after his nemesis.

A very tired Jenny stared at the huge cavernous room with awe.

"Some clubhouse you've got here."

"Yeah."

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait for the league to arrive to debrief, in the meantime it might be great to get some sleep." He said with a yawn.

Wally then found his exhausted sister an extra pair of sweats and offered her his bed. She gladly accepted and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and Wally crashed on the couch, he was so tired he didn't even bother changing out of his costume. As he quickly fell asleep the speedster had this sinking feeling that he was forgetting something really important. Either way he knew he had a lot of explaining to do when he woke up.

0o0o0o

Jenny woke up a couple hours later around mid morning. It took her a moment to remember the previous events and realize where she was. She sat up in her brother's bed and noticed that this room was almost an exact replica of his regular room back in Keystone. The only differences were the multiple KF costumes spread out on the floor along with some other junk and some advanced chem. equipment. The young redhead rolled out of bed as her stomach loudly complained of its emptiness.

She really didn't have any idea where the kitchen was but she did have a good sense of direction so she followed her gut. Before she knew it she made her way to the messy kitchen. She tried not to touch any of the gooey stuff on the counters and walls as she made her way to the fridge where she grabbed the closest edible thing before escaping to the clean table on the other side of the room. She was pretty sure what ever was on the grimy plates in the sink just moved.

When she made it to the table and opened her yogurt she realized that she forgot a spoon so she bravely made her way back to retrieve a spoon. After a while she gave up and decided to just slurp her breakfast instead, spoons were overrated anyways.

0o0o0

Artemis woke up in her room at the mountain earlier than she liked but once she was up she couldn't fall back asleep. So the archer pulled on her robe and ventured into the kitchen hoping that M'gann's newest recipe hadn't destroyed it yet.

It was pretty early in the morning so the blonde thought she would be the only one up. As she entered the kitchen she shrieked in surprise as she came upon the unknown individual sitting at the breakfast table. Quickly she grabbed her crossbow out of her robe and aimed it at the intruder. The girl that almost looked like a female version of Wally dropped her yogurt she was slurping and raised her hands up in surrender. Jenny's quivered in fear as the fierce archer glared at her with suspicion.

"What the…Who are you and where the hell did you come from?" The archer demanded.

0o0o0o0o

Wally tumbled off the couch as he woke up to a start at the sound of Artemis's scream. The speedster quickly contemplated the many reasons Artemis would shriek like that before he came to the only logical conclusion _"Oh Crap! JENNY!" _He remembered he forgot to tell the team that his sister was in the cave.

Immediately he sprinted into the kitchen and came face to face with the irate archer that was pointing her crossbow at his very scared little sister.

"COOL IT BLONDIE!" He shouted getting in front of his sister.

"YOU WANT ME TO COOL IT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHO IS THIS" Artemis yelled back.

"MY SISTER SO STOP POINTING THAT THING AT HER!" he answered, there was no point in lying to the archer, besides he didn't have a death wish.

Artemis wearily lowered her weapon, "Since when did you have a sister Baywatch?" she scrutinized.

Jenny gave her brother a confused glance. Suddenly the rest of the disgruntled team arrived into the kitchen with various weapons and forms of dress.

"What the fuck?" Roy said being the first one to talk, he was quite angry that he was woken up for _this_. The others were still trying to figure out what was occurring. Wally and Artemis were fighting as usual (what a surprise) Jenny was slowly backing away from the two quarreling heroes who were starting to get violent.

Robin seeing this quickly came up to Jenny to inform her. "Hey, sorry bout the commotion, if it makes you feel better it's not as bad as it can get. Those lovebirds try to kill each other everyday."

Jenny's eyes were as big as saucers as she stared at him. "Your-your Robin!" She stuttered.

"The one and only." He smiled, "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team while your brother and Arty kill each other."

Jenny only nodded as she looked back at Wally and the blonde girl who were wrestling each other.

"_Harpy"_

"_Pig"_

"_Bitch!"_

"_GINGER!"_

Jenny turned back to Robin and the team. She was slightly startled by M'gann, but other than that she took meeting the team quite well considering what she'd recently been through. After the introductions Jenny was became brave enough to ask a few questions.

"So are those two always like that?" she wondered pointing to her brother and the blonde Roy, Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur were currently trying to separate.

"Pretty much." Robin chuckled.

"But we all know they're in love with each other." Zatanna added.

"They just don't know it yet." Raquel finished.

"We have a betting pool to see when they finally figure it out and get together." Zee smirked.

There suddenly was a loud crash and Roy was thrown against the wall. Then Robin heard a buzz in his comm.

"_Bird boy, it's Flash. I can't get a hold of Wally and Batsy said you were at the cave too. Can you tell him I got cold and we're on our way to the cave."_

"_Sure thing, I'll get right to that."_

"_Thanks Rob, oh and also can you see if Jen's ok. She's probably overwhelmed,"_

"_She seems pretty whelmed to me but I'll check."_

Robin looked up to see Zee, Jen and Rocket giving him a look of confusion.

"Who was that?' Rocket asked.

"They got Cold, the league-or it least some of the league is coming so we gotta go break the lovebirds up or Batman will have my hide for the cave to be in such chaos." Robin hopped up on the table and flipped into the fray.

Finally Conner and Kaldur carted off the screeching archer and Roy, Robin and M'gann stopped Wally from running after her.

It took a few minutes, but once Wally agreed not to fight with Artemis for the foreseeable hour, they finally let him go. The speedster ran into the kitchen where his sister was chatting with Zee and Raquel. She looked up as he came into the room. Wally knew he was in for it when he saw the look she gave him.

"I have a lot of explaining to do…" he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yup" she replied.

Robin, Rocket and Zee smirked as they stared intently in on this situation; this was going to be interesting…

**Well I guess I'm going to end it there, more will come soon. Please review, it makes my day and I love to read your feedback, it also helps the story too. So PLEASE REVIEW. IT'S NOT THAT HARD; IT TAKES LIKE 5 SECONDS SO PLEASE DO IT. Also I'm having trouble with coming up with ideas for Finding Family so if any of you have any ideas for that story that would be fantastic if you could share it with me. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys long time no see. Well finals are out of the way and I'm off of school here's the next and final chapter of little sister, enjoy. (sorry if it's crappy I'm kinda at a writer's block I'm lacking inspiration but I did my best for now)**

**I don't own it!**

Wally was quite anxious he was having a challenging time coming up with words. Either way he was going to get hell for it so he wanted to lessen the blow as much as possible. It wasn't like he could change the subject (he'd already tried) so he took a deep breath and started.

"Well, you see…"the speedster began, but the ringing his cell phone cut him off. Quickly he answered it much to the annoyance of his sister.

"_Hello?" _he answered and a millisecond later it dawned on him that he forgot to call his mother the night before…

"_WALLACE RULDOLPH WEST! YOU COME HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" _Mary West yelled but then paused and changed to a softer tone. "Is Jenny ok? Can I talk to her? Where are you?"

Wally held the phone away from his ear as his mother ranted. He winced as she screeched into the receiver. He was going to be so grounded when he gets home, he'd probably wouldn't be able to see the light of day until he could legally vote.

It took about thirty minutes for him to convince his frantic mother that he and Jen were perfectly fine (he didn't mention his black eye and gash on his fore head because it wouldn't help his case.) Once she was assured that her children were fine, Mary reluctantly hung up. Wally let out a sigh in this brief moment of relief when he heard his sister clear he throat.

"So? Are you going to explain?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes. Ok so…" the speedster began yet again, but alas the fates were not in his favor as the Zeta announcement cut him off.

Wally turned as white as a sheet when Batman's name was mentioned, he knew he was going to get a lecture for this.

He walked into the main hall with the rest of the group. He was pretty sure if looks could kill, the one Artemis was giving him right now would sure be the end of him.

As soon as they entered the room a red blur ran towards them and both Wally and Jenny were crushed in a giant bear hug.

"OhMyGoshI'mSoGladYouGuysAreOk?" Flash spewed.

Wally tried to squirm out of his uncle's grip and Jenny was completely shell shocked. She didn't know what to think with this super hero hugging her, but her biggest shock was yet to come.

"Can't. Breathe. Uncle B." Wally gasped.

"Oh yeah." His uncle let go. "Sorry 'bout that" he apologized as he pulled his cowl off

Jenny was frozen; she had gained a deer in the headlights sort of look as she stared at Barry in utter disbelief after she gave Wally the stink eye. She was so stunned; she could barely grasp the concept that her uncle was _The__ Flash._ It was too much she couldn't handle the shock. Quickly her vision faded to black and her knees buckled as she passed out.

Wally caught her before she hit the ground.

"Well I'm screwed!" Wally proclaimed looking at his unconscious sister. If his mom wasn't going to kill him before now she would. "What'd you do that for?"

"Do what?" Barry was getting slightly confused.

"Freak her out, now I'm in for it when Mom sees her!"

"Wally, you're in for it no matter what…" Barry grinned.

"Awwww man!" Wally groaned looking at his sister again.

"Sucks to be you." Artemis teased as she passed by with GA.

"Shut up harpy, no one asked what you thought." The speedster shouted back.

"It's a free country Baywatch, deal with it." She replied.

"I will not!" He declared and set his sister on a nearby couch, things were about to get messy.

"You wanna go Kid Stupid?"

"That I do, Ms. Thing."

"Then come at me bro!"

And that is exactly what Wally did. Both mentors did no such thing to stop the teens either, Barry was too busy with reviving his niece and Ollie was videoing the fight on his phone to preserve the memory as the arrow family on upped the flash family. Surely Artemis was going to win, everybody but Wally seemed to know that.

A few minutes later Jenny was up and she was watching the spectacle with every one else.

"This is incredibly awkward." She commented.

"I can't really disagree with that." Her uncle replied, this would take some time getting used to. He looked at his watch just to have something to do and then realized the time. "Oh, look at the time. Crap, we need to go now. Mary's going to kill me."

"Why would my mother kill you, I thought she was only going to kill Wally?" Jenny wondered.

"We should've been home three hours ago, she's been expecting us."

"I would not want to be you right now." The teen smiled knowing her mother.

Barry didn't reply to that statement as he went over to pull Wally out of the fight, the poor speedster was lucky to retain all of his limbs after charging into that fray.

His niece and nephew were almost all in one piece (like he had promised his sister-in-law) when they finally made it to the zeta tube. Barry took a deep breath in this final moment of peace (relative peace) before they made it to Keystone. God only knows what kind of hell and insanity will be unleashed when they made it home. But there was one thing for sure; the truth was finally out, no more secrets. Now their family could be more open and inclusive.

Jenny was glad she was in on it all now; looking back she can't see how the hell she missed it all. Wally and Uncle B. weren't that good at hiding their double lives. She just couldn't see how she missed something so obvious.

Wally was dreading the trip home. He knew he would probably be grounded for the next month at least if not more, but he had this feeling of relief also. He knew when he finally made it home and got through the lecture of his parents, mentor and possible aunt then this whole ordeal would finally be over. He was glad that his sister was finally in the loop, it meant no more secrets and he was fine with that. Wally really hated the fact that he had to hide this from Jenny in the first place, now he wouldn't have to make up any more excuses or tell her any more lies. The truth was out, and that was the way he liked it.

**Well guy's it's been a ride, but I sadly have to say that this is the end of Little sister, don't worry I'll post the epilogue later but it's over now. Sorry, it makes me sad too, but everything must come to an end eventually. So review and tell me how you feel about it and then if you want more you can check out my new fic **_**Velocity**_** that I've been working on, it's my pet project right now. I think y'all will all like it and sorry for my shameless self-advertising but I just had to ley y'all know. Well I guess this is goodbye for now. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND NEW YEAR!**


	8. Epilogue

**Hey guys here's the epilogue of little sister, sorry it took so long I was busy with life and many other things but my muse for this story has returned from its extended vacation in Guam so I was all like let's get 'er done! So here we are...well this is a little awkward...you probably just want to read the story now so go on read it! Don't forget to review!**

**I don't own it!**

It was a bright beautiful summer evening in Keystone Kansas. The sky was sparkling, the chorus of crickets sang a wonderful tune and the fireflies danced joyfully through the warm air. Jenny agreed that it was the perfect night for a wedding. Her brother's wedding to be exact. Today was the big day that he and Artemis had been planning since their junior year in college. Jenny was more than happy to be a part of it all. She helped find the beautiful location and bake the enormous cake that could feed an army of speedsters. It was a lot of work setting up the event, but it was completely worth it as she watched her brother say "I do" and kiss his bride with the gorgeous Kansas sunset in the background.

Jenny was pretty sure she had tears in her eyes as they said their vows. Wally looked handsome in his tux and Artemis looked absolutely beautiful in her sparkling white dress. The young woman found it hard to believe that earlier that day both of the newly weds were covered in grime and soot as they saved the day yet again. Of course rookie Channel 4 reporter Jenny West was there to report it.

The youngest West never considered a career in journalism until her senior year of college. Originally she wanted to become a nurse, but that never worked out so instead she picked up journalism. Jenny quickly discovered she had a knack for writing and she fell head first into the job thanks to her aunt. Right now she was just a small field reporter but some day she hoped to make it to the big leagues. Not that she didn't like where she was right now. Jenny loved the thrill of working in the field, it was so much fun getting up close and personal with the action, especially when it was with the heroes of Central and Keystone city.

Looking back on that day when she discovered the big secret Jenny still can't believe she never noticed it, but she was over that. A lot had changed since then. First off she was included with more aspects of her brother's life. No more secrets, no more lies and no more excuses made things much easier for her and Wally to have a functional relationship. There was also the added benefit of gaining all of the league gossip involving her brother from his somewhat traitorous best friend Robin. The redhead always enjoyed learning about the many fights between KF and Artemis. Like everyone else with more than three brain cells she saw the couple's eventual wedding miles away. It was obvious that Wally and Artemis were meant for each other. Jenny was the one who helped her brother pick out the ring he proposed with. After that day she found out Wally told her everything (or almost everything) again so it was only natural that he asked her for help for picking out an engagement ring for his dearly beloved.

Jenny stood on the sidelines as Wally and Artemis twirled around the dance floor for the first time as husband and wife to the song Open Arms by Journey. She still doesn't know how her brother convinced Artemis to let him play that for their first dance. Part of her was jealous that Wally had found the person he was going to spend the rest if his life with, sadly she was single. Unlike her brother, Jenny had no such luck with the whole dating experience. Over the past few years her heart had been broken so many times she couldn't even count anymore. She pretty much had given up on the whole dating thing. Maybe it wasn't for her.

The reporter was so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed her brother come up to her and ask "May I have this dance?"

"Oh!" She was flustered in surprise. "Of course."

"You look beautiful in that dress." He complimented as he led her across the dance floor.

Jenny's mid length strapless turquoise gown glistened in the soft lighting as the fabric swayed with the movement. "You look great in that tux." She replied.

"Thanks." He said with a grin. "So what are you going to do while me and Arty are in Hawaii?"

"I dunno, work probably. Just because the Flash is gone doesn't mean crime stops and some one has to be there to report it." She shrugged.

Wally frowned slightly, he really hated the idea that he was leaving the city for a whole week in the oh so capable hands of Impulse. Not that he doubted his cousin, Bart just had a slight tendency to get distracted and Wally wasn't even sure if he could handle both cities. Of course he made sure that the league knew that he was gone so they would keep an eye on things for him. The other thing that worried the hero was his sister's job. He remembers that feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he got her excited phone call telling him all about her new job. He really hated seeing her on the side lines of disasters and battles around Central and Keystone. It was defiantly not safe for her, but Jenny was stubborn and he couldn't talk her out of it.

"Promise me you'll be extra careful at work while I'm gone." He whispered.

"Wally, don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. Your wife will kill you if you spend your whole honeymoon worrying about me and the cities. It's all taken care of and I promise I'll remember to water your plants." She assured him. The song was coming to an end, but neither of the siblings wanted to let go. Jenny knew she'd have to eventually.

"Ok, but remember, be careful." He reiterated. He was almost in all out overprotective older brother mode.

"I promise, now stop worrying and go dance with Mom." The song was over and Jenny finally released her grasp on Wally's calloused hands. It was hard, but she did it and gave the speedster a small push toward their mother.

Jenny soon found herself taking turns dancing with her father, her grandpa, her cousin and a few others she didn't know until her feet ached.

The justice league sure knew how to party because Jenny was worn out and the reception wasn't barely halfway over. The redhead found a seat, a slice of cake, a nice martini and sat in the corner of the giant tent.

While she ate and drank the reporter looked at the guests in the crowd. She recognized a few of them from high school, the team, the league and her family, but the others were unknown to her. She spotted a few people that might have been from Artemis' law practice or from Wally's work at the lab. There were a few people she assumed were with the league. Then there was a black and red haired pier of teens that almost looked familiar. (Guess who) The rest Jenny had no idea and no intention of trying to identify. She was startled out of thought by a handsome voice.

"Is this seat taken?" The man asked. Jenny jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to scare you. I'll just leave then."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just a little jumpy that's all. You can join me if you want, I'm not sitting with anyone." She replied. The tall handsome brunette sat down in the seat next to her.

"Thanks, the name's Zolomon. Hunter Zolomon." He introduced himself. "So how do you know the newly weds?"

"Sister of the groom."

"So you must be Jenny. Wally mentions you at work all the time." He smiled warmly and offered his hand to shake.

Jenny blushed slightly as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Hunter." For some reason a little voice inside her told her that this was the start of something.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as a slow song came on, both had been chatting for over half and hour.

Jenny thought it over for a moment. "Sure, I'd love to." She smiled warmly and with that they were off.

The time soon came for Wally and Artemis to head off. Jenny cheered and threw bird seed at the couple as they rode off in Wally's old scarlet jeep. Mary West had tears in her eyes, Jenny probably did too. The reporter knew this was the end to another chapter in her life, but the start of another as she traversed the ever winding road called life. She had no idea where she was going, who she was going to see, what she was going to do, but she was ok with that.

Sure, life did throw curve balls and strikeouts. Tragedies lay ahead, but so did adventures. Many joyful memories were in the making as time sped on. Of course there were also the plot twists not even batman could see coming and then there were the things that they all anxiously awaited for down the road. There was new life added and old extinguished. Wisdom was gained and knowledge was lost. But it was life and it came with trials as they moved down the ever winding road of life.

**Ok guys this is the end, I'm hope you enjoyed the story. I want to thank the ones who have stuck with this fic since chapter 1. You guys rock. Also my computer died again so this wasn't edited with word. I did my best but let me know if I have any mistakes. Also if you are wanting more speedsters check out my story Velocity, it's really good if I do say so myself (sorry but I just had to say that)**

**Also please take 15 seconds of your time and please leave a review it will make my day and I will be forever grateful. So please tell me what you think.**

**This is Hockeygirl signing off,**

**TOOTLES!**


End file.
